The invention relates to a band carrier for orthodontic bands.
In orthodontics as a rule the following procedure is adopted:
A selection of bands, that is band-type rings of different diameters, is available. For the production of a dental correction apparatus firstly bands fitting the individual teeth are selected and each is adapted to the respective tooth. Then the bands thus adapted are placed in order corresponding to the allocation to the teeth. Next the bands are partly coated with covering wax and disinfected. Finally the bands are filled with cement and fitted each on to its respective tooth. After the fitting of the bands they are connected by wires to form a correcting apparatus.